The book that writes itself
by ThatSillyOTAKU
Summary: Emil has always knew who he was going to be. His whole life was planned for him long before he could remember. He thought that the scrapbook full of his future experiences, would never change. That of course was until he literally bumps into someone who rewrites it. (HongIce, TaiwanxIceland, slight DenNor, kinda PruCan )
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: I'm kinda new to writing fanfiction. Reviews help and are appreciated.  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters. If I did this probably would be canon, oh how I wish it was. I also do not own the cover photo. GydroZMaa writes and draws really good HongIce so I got this from her.**_

...

Ever since I was little I knew who I was going to be. My parents planned my number of days by the book. They knew exactly what school I was going to and who I was going to be. They had it all planned in this scrapbook. One that was torn and broken on the outside. It even gave off an old paper smell. I didn't mind having my life planned by them, especially after the accident all those years ago. The one that took their lives and the one that spared my brothers and mine. After losing them I couldn't help but follow the book. It's all I had left of them. That is until it was rewritten.

...

While flipping the pages of the scrapbook and soaking in all the material that I long ago had memorized, I heard a muffled yell.

"Ugh...is brother home?"

I heard hard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"EMIL!" " Are you home?" Lucas yelled, while slowly opening my door.

"Oh Emil..." He looked slightly confused as he walked closer.

"What are you doing? " he asked.

"Oh you know...masturbating, the usual." I said with an expressionless face.

" I didn't ask for sarcasm..." he said with a stern look.

"Well what does it look like? I'm studying my scrapbook " I said.

"Fine... I'll leave you alone then. Don't forget to..." Lucas started to say before I cut him off.

"Yeah I know...to meet Mei after school today. You told me like ten times yesterday. "

"I know. It's just important for you to meet your future wife" Lucas gave one if his rare smiles.

"Maybe I don't want a wife..." I said without hesitation. Oops I guess that slipped.

"What do you mean? It's been your dream since forever " he said.

"It's not my dream. It's just what mom wanted" I said

"That's right and she's waiting for you to fulfill her dream" Lucas said while turning to leave. With his back still facing the other way he said

"have fun, OK? Let loose. You haven't been the same since they died".

"I could say the same to you " I said while pulling on a clean shirt.

...

"Matthew! MATTHEW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Emil " he said sheepishly."I can't help but look". Matthew said while staring at the white haired hottie, who was talking to a Spanish Dude.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" I said "or not, It's not my life"

"Uhh..." Matthew said before a certain angry Italian butted in.

"Don't go out with that older potato bastard!" My best friend Lovino said, more like yelled. Which by the way caught the attention of the German.

"Look what you did Lovino, now he's looking at us" Matthew said hiding behind me.

"Good let him look! Then he knows I mean business!" Lovino said "hear that you fucking snow fairy stay away from my best friend and keep your potato loving bastard of a brother away from Feliciano!" After these words escaped Lovino's mouth I couldn't help but laugh, especially after Matthews crush gave a confused look and walked away.

"Great, thanks. Now he probably hates me" Matthew said with a sad look.

"No one hates you and you still have us" I said while detaching him from my shirt.

"Yeah that dumb ass doesn't deserve you" Lovino said while patting his back.

"Speaking of love, I'm meeting Mei today" I said

"That's great Emil" Matthew said .

*RING*

"Well that's the bell. See ya guys" I said walking away, but before leaving I heard Lovino yelling "ONE MORE DAY AND I DON'T HAVE TO SEE THESE PEOPLE EVER AGAIN!". I smiled and turned my head before... *thump*

"Sorry...I wasn't looking wher- ". Was what I started to say but as my gaze drifted upward I noticed that I've never seen this guy before. His hair and unusually long. He seemed taller and much older. Just seeing him gave me chills. WAIT...what am I thinking? Oh...I think he's talking.

"So do you know where it is?" He said.

"Umm... what?" I sounded So blond...wait I am.

"Do you know where hetalia high is? I'm looking for my sister's school, but I seem to have came here." He said. He smiled at me, which was weird because he wasn't before.

"Wrong school. This is hetalia Academy. " I said still a little surprised.

"Oh...whoops" he chuckled which made me feel light. I could almost feel the blush dance across my cheeks.

"Well...good thing you were here or I would have been lost."

"Yeah...Well I have to get to class" I said too fast for even me to understand.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" He yelled.

"Don't worry about it" I said running down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Point of view change: Mysterious stranger.**_

I can't wait to see Mei. Hopefully her school isn't that far away. Even though I should be focused on picking up Mei, I seemed to be getting distracted. I wonder if that guy I ran into earlier, is OK? He looked a bit frazzled. Maybe he was sick? He did look a little over heated. I mean his face was starting to get red. Oh Well, I should just focus on getting my sis...but I mean Why did he run off like that? Was it something I said?

In the middle of thought I didn't seem to notice a brown haired girl standing in front of me. Her hair was as long as her shoulders and had a small strand of hair that curled when it hit her shoulders. She wore a pink blouse and capri's that matched her shiny shoes

"hellooooo. Leon? Are you OK?" The girl asked.

"Oh. Hello Mei. When did you get here?" I asked

"Oh I only have been standing here all day? Where were you? My feet can't handle these heals " she said kicking them off. "And my hairs a mess."

" sorry Mei, I got a little distracted " I said without thinking.

"Distracted? Ooo tell me. I know you only drift if you like someone " Mei said happily

"Its Nothing. I was just thinking " I said irritated

"Uhh... Well...fine. you're no fun" Mei said with a huff.

"Never said I was fun" I said walking towards the parking lot.

"Just tell me!" Mei pleaded.

"Don't you have something better to do than get into my head?" I yelled.

"Sorry Leon..I know you like your privacy. ..you know what? I'm going to make it up to you..." mei said

"how? " I asked but not because I was interested, more like just wanting our conversation to end. She then reached into her rather big purse and pulled out a very colorful flier.

"After I meet my friend tonight, Why don't we go to this awesome party? I heard It's being thrown by a hetalia academy senior. " Mei said handing the flier over to me.

"Idk Mei, I need to study for my entrance exam." I said. I wonder if she knows I lied.

"Don't play dumb with me?" Mei yelled. I think she knows. "you already took those test, Leon. What happened to that fun and outgoing Leon I used to know, Huh?."

"Well...he grew up. Now It's college books and introverted Leon now." I said unlocking the car.

"He wouldn't have wanted this for you! You need to get out and meet new people! " Mei screamed

"You're in no position to lecture me, miss spends a lot." I yelled back. Tears welled up in her eyes. I watched as the guilt settled in to my stomach. I then pulled her into my arms.

"I shop because it hurts too much to look at his empty closet" Mei whispered, pushing her face into my chest.

"I study because he always wanted to see me get a college degree" I whispered back. We stood there hugging until we realized, Mei was going to be late for her date. Which only made us feel worse because it was Yao's idea for an arranged marriage.

...

_**Back to the other one: Emil**_

"Finally, everything is done. By everything I mean school, work , and stupid high school drama. Now all I have to do is meet this Mei girl and go home for a nice long relaxing nap." is what I said earlier, you know before I got dragged to a high school party by Lovino.

"Why am I here again?" I asked glaring at a couple making out in the corner.

"Antonio mentioned a party that would have good alcohol. You know I love my wine." I heard Lovino slur as he grabbed another bottle.

"Whoa...slow down there Dionysus. You're going to have a wicked hangover in the morning" i said grabbing the bottle away from him.

"You're no fun, come on lets dance." Lovino said swaying his hips to the pounding beat.

"Okay, this is kinda funny. I however don't have the patience to play around when I could be on a date." I yelled over the music. I watched Lovino grab another boys arm and they started to dance. I then just shook my head and headed for the door.

"Hey! Dude, why you leaving my party so soon?" a voice said right behind me. Just by hearing his voice I knew who it was.

"I never meant to come here , Alfred" I said without turning around. "I have somewhere to be" I said touching the cold door handle.

"Thats too bad, because I think Mattie might need you" he said with a hint of concern.

"Mattie? Whats wrong? is he okay?" the worried protective side of me started to come out.

"Naw...he got his heart broken or something. I tried to help but he kept crying and I didn't know how to help from there" He said

"I understand, he's in his room?" Alfred gave a nod towards the stairs "Thanks" I said hurrying up stairs.

….

I twisted the handle of a door covered with maple leaves and a sign that read "Only Canadians Beyond This Point". Obviously avoiding the sign, I walked in to see a blond boy curled up in a ball on a plaid covered bed.

"Matt?" i said shutting the door and moving towards him

"Go away Alfred!" Matt yelled and at the same time as he threw a pillow that happened to hit my face. "Oh...its you" he said with a less re-leaved look and more disappointed more .

"Yeah...now don't get too excited." i said. I sounded so stupid but I figured I could make him laugh.

"You're not good at this...the cheering me up part" Matt said. His words struck me in the heart but I acted as if he didn't hurt me."You're better at comforting" he said opening his arms for a hug. which made me smile and walk over to him.

"I guess you're right…" I smiled and hugged my best friend.

Sniffling, Matt finally said "Don't you have a date or something today" He checked his watch and said "You must be very late now".

"She'll have to wait, friends come first" I said letting go of him. "Are you ok, now?"

"Yeah, Don't take this the wrong way Emil but can you get out? I'm kinda tired." said the yawning canadian.

"Yeah you had a long day. See you tomorrow." I whispered as I walked out I heard the door lock and then I headed downstairs to drag a drunk Italian outside, so we can leave this house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Asian: Leon **_

"Are you sure its a good idea to blow off your date like that?" I said to Mei while walking the pathway to a house bursting at the seams with music. She had convinced me to drive her here, even after saying "no" so many times.

"Its fine.. plus you come first" she said smiling.

"Me? or the party?" i questioned

"all questions must be given in some form of writing" Mei said happily as she opened the door. I sighed at this. Okay Leon, you're only here to keep her out of was the plan until I saw how out of control this party was. People were drinking and breaking things. I couldn't tell if it was the best party or the worst. Everything was so crazy and out of control that when I glanced at a boy chugging a keg, and looked back over where Mei was, well you guessed it, she was god. I'm in so much trouble.I started running all over the place. From outside to inside but I couldn't find her. Then I ran upstairs, but I was going too fast so I ran into someone. *BUMP*

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he said rubbing his head. I looked from him to my hands. I seemed to be on top of him and as he started to notice I could see his face turning bright red. "GET! OFF!" he almost yelled. I quietly and calmly got off him. Funny, he kinda looks familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked while helping him up.

"No I dont think so, now if you please excuse me I have to get going." he said walking quickly down the steps. Finally it came to me. I then grabbed his elbow which made him stop and face me. "what the...?" he started say

"I do know you, you're the guy I ran into earlier today." i explained.

"Good to know. Now can you let go of me?" he said as he shrugged off my hand and walked away.

"How rude!" i yelled to him "First you're all over me , now you're giving me the cold shoulder." this seemed to strike a nerve as he came walking back. "What's wrong? Embarrassed by our love?" I smirked when the words escaped my mouth. I haven't felt like this in years. When he finally came back he was all up in my face. With all the tension it was hard to notice that everyone was staring at us, but of course I just focused on him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He screamed. "Many things are, but there's some things that aren't and that's you" I smiled and watched a blush appear. It was hard to notice over his angry face but it was there and it made my heart flutter.

"I don't even know you!" He said in a much calmer tone.

"Well, let's change that. Hi, I'm Leon" I extended my hand towards him and watched as he was deciding what to do.

...

_**Cold heart: Emil**_

Why me? What does this idiot take me for? A naive cold hearted boy? Acting all high and mighty. Who does he think he is? Ugh and now he wants to shake my hand. I guess I'll have to be nice.

"I'm Emil." I said taking my hand into his. He smiled at this and just when I was about to pull away, his firm grip turned into a squeeze. I tried getting my hand free but it was no use. He then started dragging me outside.

"Move along people! Nothing to see here!" He yelled to the nosy people all around. We were then on a sidewalk and I began to get nervous.

"Where are you taking me? Why are you holding my hand? Why wont you leave me alone? Are you going to answer my questions?" I said all at once, which actually came out like "Where? Why? Leave? Questions?" Which I figured confused him until he said

"I guess you'll find out soon enough" . He had a serious look on his face and it kinda scared me. I wonder if he's a murderer or a kidnapper. He's too cute to kill me. Wait? What?

"we're here" he announced. It was an old children's park with swing sets and a couple of slides.

"Why did you bring me here? Are you trying to kill me?" I asked without thinking. He gave a puzzled look and then smiled.

"Kill you? I just want to talk...and apologize. " he said shyly. What did he just say? Apologize?

"Why?" I asked.

"I was being a jerk by embarrassing you back there. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes I can be a real ass when it comes to talking " he looked at me for a response. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Well you're right about being an ass but I wasn't embarrassed " I said playing it cool. "There was no reason for me to be". He then did something that surprised me, he laughed.

"But you were blushing " he said in-between chuckles. Was I blushing? I mean I got angry but I don't think I blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOSING the brother: Mei **_

I wonder where Leon is. I just saw him. Oh there he is. Walking outside with some boy. Hmm...this should be interesting. I'll ask him about this tomorrow. Now to find a bathroom.

I walked upstairs after failing to find a bathroom on the lower level. I soon realized there was a line for said room. Great...wait there's more rooms up here. One with maple leaves on it, I'll try that one. When I turned the knob and opened the door ,. I found it to be a bedroom. There was a blond haired boy with curl on his head. He was sitting on the ground just in front of his bed.

"Are you Okay?" I asked noticing he had been crying. "Umm... excuse me? " I said walking closer. I bent down and poked him in the cheek. he was sleeping. Huh...I thought sitting next to him. He looked So peaceful but I could see the pain in his face.

"You seem like a good guy...maybe I can rant to you" I said not expecting an answer. "You see my older brother died a couple years ago. He was in a crash with another car. Apparently in the other car was a family. The parents died leaving their two kids orphans and leaving us with one brother less. I've been guilty ever since because the reason he was rushing home was because I threatened to burn all his clothes. I know I'm terrible, It's we were fighting and we couldn't afford all the material he was using on this dress. Only now do I realize that he was sewing me a wedding dress" I began to cry after admitting this to someone who wasn't even listening. "I've never told Leon this and if I did he probably would hate me. He hasn't been the same since he died and Neither have I." The tears wouldn't stop flowing and then a hand touched my shoulder. I jerked back head my head on the bed. Ouch...

"Sorry for scaring you but I wanted to let you know it wasn't your fault. That could happen to anyone. Don't look to the past because the past isn't your future." The blond said.

"I thought you were asleep" I said.

"Well I wasn't. I was just thinking. " he said turning his head towards me. "And You should tell who ever this Leon guy is, the truth. Knowing the truth helps with the grief." "I'm pretty sure he won't hate you, I mean y'all are siblings right?" He asked.

"Yeah we are but I did such a terrible thing" I said. starting to tear up again.

"Look we all make mistakes and we all have heart breaks but in the end its all in the past. You can't go backwards, but you can go forward. I think your brother would've wanted that" he said while handing me a tissue. I took it from him and stared into his eyes. wow...they're really purple. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed this total stranger.

…..

_**The other one: Leon.**_

I could see the blush appearing on his face now that I pointed it out. He seemed a bit confused. "Anyways I wanted to just say that and now I will take my leave" I began to walk back towards the house. I heard hurried footsteps coming up behind me. He grabbed my collar.

"Hey! Don't say things like that and just walk away" he said pulling me down to his level.

"Theres nothing else to say, I apologized. I pointed out your school girl blush. What else am I suppose to do?" I asked sarcastically. He seemed pissed at this point. "Do you want me to go all gooey on you? Like...oh Emil I only acted like a jerk to get your attention" I said it in my best dramatic voice.

"You're an ass" he yelled.

"You finally figured that one out" I said leaning in closer. "But you gotta admit, its kinda hot." was what I said before I pushed our lips together.

…..

_**FUCK: Emil **_

What?! He's kissing me! Why am I not doing anything? My limbs are all numb and my knees are wobbly. I can't move. Someone mentally help, I'm kissing a total stranger and I like it.

"What in the actual fuck!" was all I heard from a very familiar voice. "You're supposed to be on a date!" I heard my big brother scream. I pulled away from Leon and turned to face my brother. For once I couldn't explain myself. I was kinda dazed by the whole thing. "Who the fuck is this? Why did you ditch your date? Are you gay?" were all the questions that were shot straight at me.

"Umm….I-I..What are you doing here?" Was all I could say. Leon looked just as confused as me.

"I was looking for you when you didn't come home. The least you could do was call, but no I have to go looking all over town and then find you in the hands of someone who you're not engaged with!" Lukas yelled. I was still kinda out of it so the first thing I did was run. what am I doing?

I ran and ran. I couldn't think anymore. so all I could do was run. I ended up back at the party and found Lukas' car parked out in front. Greeeat. I walked into the house with tears running down my face. The first thing I noticed when I walked back in was all the couples making out and Lovino and that british kid, Arthur, singing a duet but they were totally wasted, so it kinda was just slurs of words and falling all over everyone. Well, I feel fantastic. I should just grab Lovi and go but I better go check up on Mattie before I head home. I slowly walked up the stairs to Mathews room. I stared at the door. hmm...its awfully quiet. I then heard shuffling around so I grabbed the door knob and opened it. "Mattie you won't believe what just happened to-what the!"

_**BIG BROTHER IS PISSED: Lukas.**_

"Who are you?" I said to the asian looking kid that was staring at me.

"I'm Leon, I'm sorry about all this. He kinda gets shy when I do something embarrassing." He said blushing. Who does he think he is? Does this kid think he knows my own brother better than me? "So, you know who I am. Dont be rude now, tell me who you are" he said holding out his hand towards me. I guess hes at least polite, a little rude himself but I guess hes trying.

"I'm Lukas. Emil's older brother." I said shaking his hand. As soon as I said who I was the kid seemed to tense up. He quickly let go of my hand and backed up.

"Oh. Brother, huh? " he sputtered out. "This is embarrassing. I figured you were a really good friend or something" he paused and I could see a deep blush that he tried to hide. " I cant believe I did this to him. I gotta go apologize, oh and before I go. I want to apologize to you." He then bowed towards me and said "This is all my fault. I take full responsibility for my actions. Please don't take it out on Emil" He then waved and ran off towards the house. WTF just happened? Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to process it. I need help to try and figure out what to do. I need to talk this out with someone. I hate to do this but hes the only person who would listen to me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**STILL THE ANGRY OLDER BRO**_:

"Come on pick up". At this time I happened to be in my car heading home. I had given up a long time ago on looking for Emil. Which just shows how conflicted I was right now. I usually would have called the police. At this moment however I was calling my (I hate to admit this) closest friend.

"Oh… Nor you looking for some fun?"

"Mathias, are you drunk? again?"

"No..*hiccup* what makes you say that?"

"You're slurring words"

"I'm not slurring, I just invented a new language"

"Stop being useless and listen"

"Nor... guess what? I luuurve you"

*small blushes*"Mathias!"

"Just say it back! Say you love meh and then I'll listen"

"This is important!"

"It can wait…"

"I don't have time for this. I need your help" This seemed to sober him up because he then said

"OH okay Nor i'll be there right away" click. there goes the phone. Wait i'm driving right now. Where does he know to go? Oh Mathias you dumb fuck.

…

_**AWKWARD: Emil and Mei**_

Emil slammed the door fast and hard. Omg….Omg. Man I really do sound like a school girl. Emil finally pulled himself together long enough to grab Lovino and ask Antonio for a ride home. Soon a girl came running down stairs.

"Oh my...Oh my.." she said. She then looked up from her hands to meet my eyes. "hey! are you okay?...miss?" I asked while dragging...I mean pushing...HELPING Lovino out the door. She kinda looked frazzled but nodded. "Umm...I just saw something...Never mind. Its not important." she shook her head and opened the door wider. "thanks...need a ride home?" I offered, even though I was getting one from a friend. "That's sweet of you but my brother drove me here and he'd freak if I didn't go back with him" Mei sighed at what she said. She had no idea where her brother was but she had a feeling he'll show up on his own.

…

_**A whole lot of people: Leon**_

Leon ends up back in front of the raging party. Oh...there's Emil...and Mei. This ought to be good. Instead of walking over to them, Leon hid behind a tree. Wonder what their talking about.

Mei: So he drank too much?

Emil: Yeah, I need to get him home, before he does something embarrassing he'll regret in the morning.

Lovi then moves to the front seat of the car and hugs Antonio. "I need to tell you a secret..." he said before whispering into his ear. Antonio's face lit up before he pushed Lovi off. He then yelled "Uhh… Emil, I think Lovino needs to go home now...please."

Emil:*sigh* Great, so much for embarrassing.

Mei: Haha.. well I shouldn't keep you.

Emil gets into the car but not before he takes out a pen and writes a something on a piece of paper. "Here... if you ever want to talk or whatever". Huh? Did he just hit on my sister? ugh...

Mei takes the paper and says "I'm flattered but i'm kinda already taken" Yeah, really taken, like engaged.

Emil did something surprising, he smiled. "Just text me, trust me. I'm not interested in girls" whoa did he just say that? Hmm...

Leon grinned from ear to ear as the car drove away.

/

Author: Short chapter! Sorry about that, I just have a little writers block. Thanks for all the comments. It makes me happy to see people enjoy my writing. I actually wrote the beginning of this in July but I was too afraid and shy to put it up. Now that I see people enjoying it I'll write more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Later that night... Emil**_

- After finally getting Lovi to sleep and thanking Antonio for the ride home, I walked through my front door. No lights were on and I was surprised to see the house empty. "Lukas!" I called. No answer. I walked up stairs and checked his room. No one was there either. "Lucas" I yelled again. "Shhh..." was what I heard coming from my room. I opened my door slowly. two people were in my room. First person I saw was Lukas who was laying his head on Mathias shoulder. Mathias put his finger up to his lips. He slowly lifted Lukas and put him on my bed. When he moved him my book fell from his hand onto the ground. Mathias motioned for me to leave the room. I walked out of the room and headed down stairs. Mathias closed my door and followed me.  
>"Where the hell have been?" "I was out..."<br>"You know you scared your brother, he was crying Emil. Lukas was crying. "  
>"I know...i know..Lovi dragged me to a party. I had to go along and make sure he didn't get into any trouble "<br>"Emil, you not only scared your brother but you scared me. You're all we've got. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Lukas much less you"  
>"Okay. I'm sorry. I lost track of time... Can I go to bed now? I've had a long night."<br>"haven't we all?"  
>after the little talk Mathias, I decided to just call it a night. On my way to the guest room, I got a text.<br>,,,Please forget what you saw,,,  
>-Mattie<br>Sigh...Oh Mattie. Ill text you another message from an unknown number.  
>,,,Hey Emil,,,<p>

Huh, I guess this is from that girl. I'll text her later. Now for some sleep so I can forget all about this high-school drama.

**_Oops - Mathew_**  
><strong><em>*way earlier that night*<em>**

Oh wow this girl is kissing me. I should probably push her off. Would that be rude? To push her? I don't know. I'll just back away.  
>"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Mei explained.<br>"Umm... Well I'm kinda gay. I mean I am gay, Yeah I don't like women. I mean you seem great...and all."  
>"Hahaha. OMG That's just the icing on the cake isn't it? Bring your brother to a party, he wants to leave. Kiss a great guy, he's gay. There's No end." Mei chuckled.<br>"Don't feel bad. You're a beautiful girl. "  
>"Don't worry about me honey, why were you crying earlier? "<br>" Oh that. I embarrassed myself in front of this guy I liked"  
>"Oh I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do"<br>"Do you mind leaving? sorry but I've had a long day, and with this party, I'm just tired"  
>"Well Okay, if You're sure."<br>Mei got up and left my room. Finally I'm all alone. Alone. It's not fun. Being Lonely. Maybe I should ask Mei to come back and talk to me for awhile.  
>*Knock*<br>Huh? Wonder if That's her.  
>"come in!" The person that walked through that door wasn't who I expected.<br>"Mathew? " a think German accent echoed the room.  
>"Gil? I mean Gilbert?"<br>"Hey, You're brother told the awesome me where to find you"  
>"were you looking for me?"<br>"Well Yeah. I...umm..."  
>"What is it?" I asked<br>"It would be a lot quicker if I showed you" at this point I didn't know what to expect. I knew very Well that Gilbert was the straightest person at our school. He always going on and on about his last girl. Maybe Lovino embarrassed him and now he wants to take it out on me.  
>Gilbert moved closer to me and grabbed my arms. I closed my eyes and waited for pain. The only thing I felt was Gil smashing our lips together. He kissed me so passionately. After awhile it turned into a full on make out. Whoa slow down there. He's kissing me? So he's gay? Man, is everyone gay? Must be something in the water.<br>I pushed him back.  
>"What the heck?"<br>"Whoa birdie you taste amazing "  
>"wha? Birdie? Wait I thought you were straight "<br>"I'm bi as in bilingual and bisexual. I'm way too awesome for one gender, so why not both?"  
>"Ahh...Umm... Oh what the heck" I grabbed Gilbert's shirt and kissed him hard.<br>His hand made It's way up my shirt as he lowered me on the bed.

*SLAM*

"Mattie you won't believe what just happened to-what the!" Emil yelled. We all kinda just stood there awkwardly for a minute before He said"I-um...Have fun?!"

*SLAM*

As soon as the door closed Gil started kissing me again. "Maybe ... we should slow down"

*SLAM*

"Hey, I kinda forgot my phone-oh. Wow, soooorry. I'll just take that" Mei walked over and picked up her cell phone. "Have fun?"

*SLAM*

"My awesome self should probably go. My brother is waiting for me, but I would love to see you again birdie" Gil handed me a slip of paper with his number on it. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I-umm..."

"See ya later" Gilbert leaned down and kissed my cheek. I'm in so deep.

/

Author: Sorry about the long wait. I had a big project last week and its EXAM WEEK! So excited to take all these college exams...Okay thats sarcasm. Well enjoy the chapter and please comment. I enjoy the feedback. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Leon-  
>*the next day*<br>I had been texting Emil all day. Turns out he got quite the scolding from his brother. After talking constantly he still doesn't know It's me. He thinks I'm Mei which is hilarious.  
>*Buzz*<br>Oh my phone... another text  
>"Leon! Get back to work! These Lattes can't make themselves!"<br>Darn boss lady...Well I need the job so whatever.  
>Working at a coffee shop does have It's perks though. I get to meet all kinds of people and I never have to sleep again.<br>"Umm...mocha raspberry latte for... EMIL!" I practically yelled.  
>"Yeah..." he seemed distracted digging through his bag that he didn't even notice I was handing him his coffee.<br>"Ahh...here's my coins" he put a couple quarters in our tip jar. "Oh my coffee. Thanksss-"He finally looked up but he kinda hissed at me.  
>"No problem. And Thank you for the tip" I smiled<br>"Uhuh Well I better go. Umm...see ya"  
>"You have good taste in coffee"<br>"Uhh..."  
>and he left. What is wrong with me? Good taste in coffee? What am I? His taste buds?<br>I'm such a dunce.

The next day-  
>Today was Sunday, so we got all kinds of people getting coffee. We have the hipsters taking selfies in the corner, the overworked business people sipping the black sludge while practically smashing their computer, and of course the occasional lone person in the back reading. Speaking of that person, his order is ready. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and the mocha ice coffee before walking towards the guy.<br>"Here's your muffin and coffee, sir. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."  
>"Thanks. "He said before sipping his coffee.<br>He looked familiar. Is that? Lukas? Emils brother? I should go now. Just when I turned my back to leave he yelled.  
>"Hey! Aren't you the guy who kissed my brother?"<br>I could almost feel the eyes staring at me. I could feel the blush on my face. I then walked over and sat down in front of him.  
>"Yes, but can you keep your voice down." I whispered. "Everyone is looking "<br>"Let them look! You harassed my brother and he hasn't been the same since! He redid his scrapbook! Then he tells me he wants to go to Hetalia University instead of Harvard!"  
>"That's not my fault. And What's so bad with him doing what he wants. Let him live a little!"<br>Lukas stood up started yelling.  
>"The last time I did that he ended up at a party kissing you!"<br>I got up all in his face.  
>"Don't blame him for that! I did that! He's very responsible and you should trust him"<br>"How would you know he's responsible! "  
>"Because I know him! Not for very long but I've been texting him and the only reason he follows that book is to keep you happy but that's not a good enough reason!"<br>"You've been texting my brother."  
>"Yeah. "<br>My manager noticed our yelling spree and decided it looked fun. "Leon! You're yelling at a customer and you're disturbing the rest! I'm done with you Leon! You're fired!"  
>"Don't worry...I'm leaving. " I turned to Lukas. "I apologize for yelling but you're brother can handle himself. Take it from me."<br>I left the café fast. I don't think I ever yelled like that before. What is happening to me?

...

Emil:

This book is filled with pictures and memories of when I followed what my parents wanted. Sometimes I wondered why they chose this life for me.  
>I sit on my bed checking off things in the book while chewing on the end of a pen. Man, bad habit.<br>*knock*  
>"Come in!"<br>A blond and a brunette walk through my door.  
>"Hey Emmy " Matthew said. Lovino was kinda hiding behind Mattie, which was so unlike him.<br>"Hey guys...Lovi? You Okay? " I asked, worried for my friend.  
>"I'm sorry for dragging you to that party. I heard the whole story from Mathias."<br>I started to laugh.  
>"Oh man! He's nuts" Mattie said joining in<br>"Don't laugh dammit " Lovi yelled.  
>We all went quiet for a couple seconds before we bust out laughing. Lovino was on the floor holding his stomach while Mattie was trying to help him up.<br>"Why are we laughing? " I asked.  
>"You started it" they said in unison<br>"I'm sorry guys. I haven't been truthful to y'all" I looked up from my fingers for their reactions. They stared right at me. Totally expressionless.  
>"And?" Mattie egged on.<br>"And y'all don't deserve that"  
>"So are you going to tell us or am I going to have to standard here all fucking day." Lovi whined.<br>"Okay... guys. I'm... uhh...Well.. " I stuttered every word.  
>"Get on with it! " Lovi said<br>"It's Okay, you can tell us" Mattie said before taking my hand.  
>"I'm gay!" I practically screamed the words. It was nice to say it.<br>"Well No shit!" Lovino laughed.  
>"Wait...y'all knew?" I asked surprised<br>"Of course we knew Emil. We've known for awhile you waved the rainbow flag. "  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"Really? You even have to ask? We're all gay! Me and tomato bastard, Mattie and the potato fairy, and you and that one Asian guy" Lovino explained  
>"Wait... what do you mean Asian guy?" I asked confused.<br>"Don't tell me you aren't with him?" Mattie giggled. "It's obvious you like him"  
>"I don't like him. Boys are icky. He's icky" I pouted as the blush spread across my cheeks.<br>"Don't be like that..." Mattie laughed  
>"If he's bothering you then I can handle the bastard myself" Lovino said<br>"No Thank you Lovi. I can handle this myself"  
>"well If you're sure" Mattie questioned.<p>

"I'm pretty sure. "

"Did something happen?" Lovi asked

"what do you mean?"

"You seem distant about the subject" Lovino stated

"Well he kinda kissed me" I confessed.

"No fucking way! Ill kill the fucker!"

"Lovi...chill" Mattie walked over and calmed him down.

*ding-dong*

...

Author: Omg I'm so sorry about the long wait. That's what happens when you procrastinate, kids. Anyways I kinda went a little OOC there but I made myself laugh so whatever. Thank you guys for reading my weird story. The next chapter is the last one! This has been fun guys!


End file.
